


The Dangers of Dating a Marauder

by lizdenys (majalis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Full Moon, Humor, Marauders, not smut I solemnly swear, too prongsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majalis/pseuds/lizdenys
Summary: James comes home after a full moon.





	The Dangers of Dating a Marauder

The full moon last night had been particularly rough for Remus; no amount of running through the forest was enough to tire Moony out. It was the third transformation in a row that stole every possible hour of sleep from the Marauders.

James stumbled through his front door with bags under his hazel eyes and his head reeling. He nearly fell into the bedroom doorframe as he entered but still managed to quietly slip out of his dirty clothes.

Then he saw Lily, her chest rising and falling softly, her auburn locks arranged carefully on their cream colored pillows. A slight smile grew across his face, and his tired eyes brightened.

He slid into their bed and moved to wrap an arm around Lily.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as antlers caught her forehead - James had failed to fully transition back to his natural human form on his way home. "Can you put those away before crawling in bed with me next time?"


End file.
